


Endless

by Shady101



Category: Endless Love, Kara Sevda - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, It's not that graphic, Love, Romance, Smut, i so ship these two, plz write more fics about this pairing, the smut i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shady101/pseuds/Shady101
Summary: As Nihan puts on the final touches to the painting she's been working on for over a week,she suddenly stops and looks at Asu,who is sitting on the couch not five feet away from her,reading a book.Asu, feeling Nihan's stare looks up from her book to hold the sweet,oh so alluring brown eyed gaze of Nihan."what is it?"Asu breaks the silence and along with it the intense gaze of their eyes staring deep within their souls."you know,I think I always knew we'd end up together"Nihan says with a mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Asu's stomach do backflips.with her own eyes now having a similar glint to the woman across from her,she lets a little naughty smirk cross her face,one that's mirrored by Nihan as well."Is that so..."
Relationships: Asu/Nihan
Kudos: 1





	Endless

As Nihan puts on the final touches to the painting she's been working on for over a week,she suddenly stops and looks at Asu,who is sitting on the couch not five feet away, reading a book.Asu,feeling Nihan's stare looks up from her book to hold the sweet,oh so alluring brown gaze of Nihan."what is it?"Asu breaks the silence and along with it the intense gaze of their eyes staring deep within their souls."you know,I think I always knew we'd end up together"Nihan says with a mischievous glint in her eyes that makes Asu's stomach do backflips.with her own eyes now having a similar glint to the woman across from her,she lets a little naughty smirk cross her face,one that's mirrored by Nihan as well."is that so..."

"Mmhhh,you know how I knew we'd end up with each other?"Nihan says,voice low and suductive,eyes now half lidded and locked onto Asu's supple and pink lips.Asu shudders and squirms on the couch,breath caught in her throat and goosebumps all over her skin.she quickly swallows the saliva pooling inside her mouth,eyes moving from Nihan's eyes to her lips and back up her eyes again in a split second."please,do enlighten me with how you knew".Nihan puts the paintbrush she was holding in her right hand along with the paints she was holding on her left,she gets up from her seat and closes the distance between her and Asu in only two strides.bending down slightly she takes ahold of Asu's hand,and takes the book still held firmly in Asu's grasp and places it on the table beside the couch.

Asu gasps,eyes wide,pale face turning a beautiful red flush and mind ceasing to function for a while.she looked down at the source of her arousal suddenly spiking and saw Nihan's hand trailing a path up her thigh, stoping dangerously close to her very soaked centre.she looked up and came face to face with Nihan,only a centimetre separating them.she could feel Nihan's hot breath wash over her face,her vanilla and apple with a hint of pomegranate scent invading all her senses.she gasped again as Nihan's hand that was on her thigh finally touched her heated and wet centre through her jeans,that one touch sending a wave of pleasure that echoed all throughout her body.Nihan's hand slowly unbuttoned her jeans and slid her zipper down,Nihan wasted no time in slipping her hand inside her jeans and panties and started to gently rub her lower lips.their faces still so very close, their breath's intermingling,yet still not touching.Nihan spoke as she slipped three fingers inside Asu,her thumb circling her engorged clit."I knew we would end up together..."she increased her fingers pace, causing Asu to let out a loud moan"because..."she rubbed her clit faster,Asu let out another loud moan and mewled at the end of it,"s-so c-c-cl-o-ssse"she stuttered out,breath hot and voice thick with pleasure."because..."Nihan repeated,her own voice thick with arousal,her lips brushing against Asu,she let her own moan escape from her pink, supple lips.Nihan increased her pace,her forehead now firmly pressed against Asu's, their lips constantly brushing.

Asu let out the loudest moan she had in the past hour,coming undone so beautifully,her body unfolding into a thousand art pieces,all masterfully painted by the warm and now wet and slick hand that's buried deep inside her centre.after catching her breath for a second,Asu opened her tightly closed eyes and gazed into beautiful deep brown eyes gazing back at hers,"because?" Asu,again,was the one to break the silence yet this time their gaze did not break."because I fell in love with you the first time I saw you"Nihan said with her voice full of so much love and adoration,her eyes showing nothing but love for the woman held in her arms.Asu not being able to take it anymore,with her heart ready to burst due to the raw emotion filling her up,she couldn't even speak for no words she could think of would do justice to the LOVE she feels for Nihan,so she let her body do it for her and closed the none existing distance between their lips.they poured their whole hearts into that kiss and all the love that threatened to overwhelm them at the moment.separating and holding each other's gaze once more,Nihan watched as Asu's eyes gained a mischievous glint in them that made a shiver go through her spine.holding each other in there others hands,Asu spoke once her breathing had returned to normal."you know,I think I also knew we would end up together as well"she let that little naughty smirk cross her face once more.a wide grin that threatened to split her face overtook Nihan,and with the same mischievous glint in her eyes as with Asu she responded while feeling Asu's hand trail up her thigh going closer to her centre."is that so..."


End file.
